Temptress
by Rose Tyler. Doctor
Summary: Hello. You may remember me. I'm Arabella, Greek goddess of Electricity? No? Well, I'm back. Remember little-wittle Edward? Well, he's back too, and not so little-wittle anymore, especially because now he has the god of death on his side... they could start a war that could end everything... *Sequel to 'Goddess'*


**Hello! Remember me? Yeah, well I kinda disappeared off the end of the Earth for about a year or so… But I am back! Have you been wondering where I've been? Well, I've moved on to and . Ok, I'm going to do some advertising **_**really fast**_** and then I'm going to get on with what I have to say here…**

**Fictionpress username: Californiagurl**

**Onedirectionfanficion username: xxOhMy1Dxx**

**So lately, obviously, I've been really in to One Direction (actually, for around four and a half months now)… and that's where I've been this entire time… in the worlds of Liam, Harry, Niall, Zayn, and Louis…**

**Anyway, you probably don't want to hear about One Direction… so I've become a lot better of a writer! Trust me! I was re-reading Goddess, and man was it awful! I don't understand why something so awful could get 245 reviews (thanks, by the way), when there were so many better stories than that! And eventually in the later chapters, it really got more to a crack-fic than something of a real story. And with all that Evan this and Arabella's kids that (trust me, I've totally forgotten about Evan, he is out of my mind, **_**goodbye. **_**I haven't talked with him for almost TWO YEARS! He moved and turned all gross and playerish)… **

**Ok, so you probably don't want to read me rambling on anymore… get on with the story! **

**By the way, if you're a new reader, and you haven't already figured out by the fact that I just said I re-read the prequel to this, you really should read 'Goddess' first… **

**Disclaimer (wow, I haven't had to do one of these in a LONG time!): I don't own the magical world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians (by the way, I just love the Olympics, don't you? I mean, I **_**love **_**Britian!) or Twilight (also, I'm really excited for Breaking Dawn part 2. Aren't you?)**

**Prologue**

"Arabella, darling, come here."

"What is it, Hermes?" I growled. I never growl at him!

"I believe Lord Zeus is right. I think you should pay a visit to the Cullens. I mean, it's _only _been, what? Twenty five years? And with that low-life of a brother they have—what was his name again?—gone, I've seen them on occasions when I'm delivering messages. They don't seem happy."

"Why should I care about them? I mean, yes, I have forgiven them, but I imagined it would be more like, 'Ok, I've forgiven you. Move on. Now I never have to see you again' sort of thing, right darling?"

I had been wandering around Olympus before my dear husband, Hermes, caught up to me. My brother, Zeus, had previously called me into the throne room where he had been thinking (he likes to think in there, doesn't he?) and suggested a visit to the Cullens. I don't know why my dear brother has to go and get all up in my business! I mean, they _were _my almost family, right?

So my brother _also _said that he hasn't heard anything from Hades or Persephone in awhile, which is strange, you know, since it's been twenty five years… but anyway, what have I been up to lately? I have been you know, 'hanging out', as mortals put it, doing my godly duties. Oh, and being constantly annoyed by my nephew, Apollo. Oh my gods! I swear he should be god of annoyingness! He's so full of himself!

Ok, back to the Cullens. I mean, I guess I don't really despise them anymore. Well, I never despised them in the first place, since it was all an 'experiment', but it hurt me that Edward and his family would just leave the girl that was totally in love with him! But anyway, like I said, I don't despise them. I forgave them; I just don't particularly like them. Maybe Alice is just too hyper, Rosalie is just too vain, Jasper is too moody, or Emmett is just too plain random—I don't know.

"No, Arabella. I really think you should see them. Of course, if that ugly monster of a person is there, then you can kill him and never return again. That's fine by me," Hermes announced, smugly. "Just go see them for a day or two. That couldn't hurt you, now could it?"

"Hermes," I sighed.

"The sooner you go, then sooner you return, and the sooner you return, the sooner you can see me again!"

"Fine!" I swear, Hermes is the only person in the universe who can persuade me to do things I don't want to do, especially when I'm in one of my _moods_. The only thing that make things worse is if Apollo decides to pop in. He does that, you know: pop in at the randomest moments.

_Whoosh! _

Well, I spoke too soon, didn't I?

"I'm accompanying you on your journey," Apollo stated, standing in my path.

"Um, no. I don't think so," I replied as I tried to step around him.

"Come on! I want to see my old pal… what's his name… Emmett! I loved that guy like a brother! And besides, you do realize I can teleport myself as well, right? I'll just follow you if you leave! Let's just make things easy, now." Seriously? This is one of Apollo's annoying moments…

I sighed as I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Whatever. You may accompany me."

"What? No screaming? No complaining? Aw, darn! That's half the fun!"

"Do you want to come or not?" I screamed at him, finally snapping.

"Aw. That's the goddess I know and love!" He smiled as he threw his arm around my shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we arrived at the Cullens, it was around midday. The flowers were blooming and the wind blew a slight breeze. Pensacola, Florida was where we were. And don't ask me how we knew where to go. I have absolutely no idea.

Pensacola, Florida is one of the wettest places in the USA. I hate the wet and rain. I don't like anything cold, or wet, or slimey. Mostly because it shorts me out. Like, it actually shorts me out. Did I mention? I'm Arabella, wife of Hermes, one of them Big Four, and goddess electricity. You may be thinking, how are you goddess of electricity if in 6,000 B.C. there was no such thing? Well, have you ever thought about static? Rubbing cloths and stuff together. Don't ask me. Zeus and the mortals are crazy for thinking they would need such thing as a goddess of electicity. That's right. I'm saying my job is crazy. But I love it.

We walked up to a house. Well it was _just house _to Apollo and I, but to a mortal, it was probably what was considered a mansion. Nothing is as big as Mount Olympus, though.

I walked straight up to the door and knocked. Apollo stood to my left. We waited a few seconds before the door opened and I saw six pairs of curious golden eyes staring back at us.

"Hello, Cullens," I greeted, waving.

**Yes! Technically my first chapter for the new story is complete! See, I've become a better writer, now, haven't I? **

**Ok, you know the drill, PLEASE REIVEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE IF YOU DO!**


End file.
